dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Girls' Generation
centre|650px 'Girls' Generation' *'Nombre:' **Girls' Generation / SNSD (Internacional). **소녀시대 (So Nyeo Shi Dae) en Corea. **少女時代 (Shō jo ji dai) en Japón. **少女时代 (Shào nǚ shí dài) en China. **'¿Por Qué 'Girls' Generation'?:' Significa "Generación de Chicas" que con su canto y baile llegarán a ser en el futuro el grupo más popular de estas Generaciones en el Mundo. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 8 chicas (6 coreanas y 2 estadounidenses). **'Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 1 chica (estadounidense). *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 5 de Agosto del 2007. **'En Japón:' 25 de Agosto del 2010. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' S♥NE / 소원 (pronunciacion: Sowon) **'¿Por Qué 'S♥NE'?:' En coreano significa "Deseo". También es una combinación de "Soshi" por Sonyeosidae (SNSD) y "One" (uno), haciendo referencia a que SNSD y sus fans se vuelven uno solo. *'Color oficial:' Rosa Pastel. *'Agencia:' **SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **EMI Music Japan (Japón). **Universal Music (Malasia, Indonesia, Singapur y China). **Avex Group (Taiwán). *'Sub-Unidades:' **Girls' Generation-TTS *'Solistas:' **Tae Yeon (2015) **Tiffany (2016) **Hyo Yeon (2016) **Seo Hyun (2017) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' 'Primera Versión' En 2005, después de debutar a Super Junior, SM Entertainment decidió crear su contra-parte femenina. Juntó a 11 trainees, Lee Yeon Hee, Hwang Bo Ra, Bae Seok Bin, Zhang Li Yin, Jessica Jung, Kim Hyo Yeon, Kwon Yu Ri, Choi Soo Young, Im Yoon Ah, Seo Joo Hyun (Seohyun) y Kim Ye Jin. Ver foto 'Segunda Versión' Lee Yeon Hee, Hwang Bo Ra, Bae Seok Bin, Zhang Li Yin y Kim Ye Jin fueron sacadas del grupo, pero fueron introducidas otras 5 trainees (Seo Hyun Jin, Park So Yeon, Stella Kim, Jang Ha Jin, Lee Hwan Hee), quedando así 11 Chicas otra vez y perteneciendo el liderazgo a Seo Hyun Jin. 'Tercera Versión' Seo Hyun Jin y Lee Hwan Hee fueron sacadas del grupo, pero en sus lugares ingresaron Stephanie Hwang (Tiffany) y Kim Tae Yeon, pasando el liderazgo a So Yeon. Esta fue la primera versión que SM Entertainment intentó debutar, sacando así la primera foto promocional. 'Cuarta Versión' Stella Kim y Jang Ha Jin fueron sacadas del grupo, pero Lee Hwan Hee fue re-insertada y Lee Soon Kyu (Sunny) junto con Heo Chan Mi fueron introducidas al grupo, pasando así a ser de 12 chicas. Se sacaron más fotos promocionales de esta versión. 'Última Versión' So Yeon se retiró del grupo al ser el entrenamiento demasiado duro. Lee Hwan Hee y Chan Mi fueron sacadas del grupo, quedando finalmente 9 chicas, el grupo que debutaría finalmente. Las integrantes fueron entrenadas principalmente en el canto y el baile, pero también para desarrollarse en la interpretación y el modelaje. Muchas de ellas ya habían hecho apariciones en anuncios de revistas, comerciales de televisión y pequeñas apariciones en algunos programas. Durante casi dos años, los sitios web de Corea del Sur especularon sobre que SM Entertainment crearía un nuevo grupo. 2007: Debut con su primer sencillo 'Into The New World' El 6 julio de 2007, SM Entertainment anunció el lanzamiento de un nuevo grupo de chicas conformado por nueve miembros (estudiantes de secundaria) y debutarían bajo el nombre de Girls' Generation, ellas se dieron a conocer una por una. El 16 de julio, se publicó en el perfil oficial de Girls' Generation. A partir del 18 de julio, fue lanzado un vídeo documental que se puede ver la diversidad de Girls Generation de forma secuencial. El 19 de julio, Girls' Generation tuvo su primera presentación no oficial en el programa musical Mnet's School of Rock. El 1 de agosto, fue lanzado el video musical debut 'Into The New World'. El vídeo comienza con un aterrizaje de avión, seguido de una silueta de las niñas que forman una línea y luego bailando. Durante ese momento, aparece un texto que dice: "Into the New World, Or Not.. It’s Up to Your Choice.." (Hacia el Nuevo Mundo, o No .. Todo Depende de tu Elección ..). Es una canción pop dance que se puede ver la pasión y el espíritu adolescente. El 2 de agosto, fue lanzado oficialmente su sencillo debut 'Into the New World'. El sencillo incluía dos canciones 'Beginning' y 'Perfect for You', también fue incluida la versión instrumental. El 5 de agosto, el grupo comenzó a promover la canción haciendo su debut oficial en The Music Trend (SBS), y el 11 de octubre, el grupo alcanzo el número uno y obtuvo su primera victoria en M! Countdown (Mnet). 'Into the New World' ha alcanzado a vender más de 100.000 copias. 'Regreso con su primer álbum completo 'Girls' Generation El 1 de noviembre de 2007, el grupo lanzó su primer álbum completo titulado ''Girls' Generation'. El sencillo promocional para este album, ''''Girls 'Generation', fue escrito y producido por Lee Seung-Chul y Song Jae Jun. La canción fue cantada originalmente por Lee Seung-Chul en la década de 1980. El 1 de noviembre de 2007, SNSD realizo su regreso en M! Countdown (Ment). El grupo durante su periodo de promoción obtuvieron 4 victorias. El 7 de noviembre, Lee Seung-Chul apareció en M! Countdown KM con el grupo para realizar la canción juntos, como celebración de su cover. También fue utilizado en el episodio 76 de You Are My Destiny, un drama que protagonizó Yoona. Su primer álbum 'Girls' Generation' fue un éxito en Corea del Sur, ya que vendió 56,804 copias en 2007, convirtiéndose en el 12th álbum más vendido del año en el país. '2008: Segundo sencillo promocional 'Kissing You El 13 de enero de 2008, Girls' Generation comenzó a promover con su segundo sencillo de su álbum, llamado ''Kissing You'. El 14 de enero de 2008, se ha lanzado el video musical ''''Kissing You'. El vídeo sigue un tema de caramelo, con los miembros del grupo vestidos de blanco y bailando mientras sostiene un lollipop. En el vídeo musical aparece Donghae de Super Junior. La canción ha alcanzado el #1 puesto Inkigayo, M! Countdown y Music Bank, obteniendo asi 5 victorias, respectivamente. En enero de 2008, se anunció que la gente pudiera presentar sus remix de 'Kissing You', a un sitio web para tener la oportunidad de tenerlos lanzado oficialmente. Los cuatro remix elegidos fueron luego puestos en libertad digitalmente el 11 de marzo, 2008. '2008: Regreso con su primer álbum repackage 'Baby Baby El 13 marzo del 2008, el grupo lanzó su primer álbum repackage de su primer álbum '''Girls Generation', titulado 'Baby Baby'. El álbum fue lanzado en dos versiones, cada edición cuenta con el mismo contenido, sin embargo, la portada, fue utilizado como cubierta posterior para el otro, y al revés. El 17 de marzo de 2008, fue lanzado el cuarto sencillo 'Baby Baby'. La canción fue escrita y producida por Hwang Seong Je (BJJ) y Yoo Jenny. Ese mismo día, fue lanzado el video musical de 'Baby Baby', este contiene el detrás de escena del video de 'Girls 'Generation', y las imágenes de las chicas que trabajan en su primer álbum. El 21 de marzo de 2008, el grupo realizo su presentación de regreso en Music Bank (KBS). El 10 de abril, Girls' Generation obtuvo su primera victoria en M! Countdown (Ment). Las promociones del álbum concluyeron el 13 de abril de 2008 en Inkigayo (SBS). Para la mayor parte de 2008, el grupo estuvo activo en otras áreas de la industria del entretenimiento. En el otoño del 2008, se anuncio que el grupo entraría un reality show en titulado 'Factory Girl' de Mnet, el programa muestra a las chicas trabajando como editoras de la revista de modas Elle. El programa comenzó a emitirse a principios de octubre. En septiembre de 2008, las cifras de ventas totales del álbum junto con la de la version repackage han superado 126,269 unidades. '2009: Primer mini-álbum 'Gee Se anunció entonces que el grupo lanzaría su primer mini-álbum. Un vídeo teaser de la canción principal, ''Gee', fue lanzado. El 5 enero de 2009, fue lanzado su primer mini album titulado ''''Gee'. El interés en la canción empezó después del lanzamiento digital. La canción también fue #1 en todas las listas de música en tan sólo 2 días. El 10 de enero, el grupo comenzó su promoción del mini-álbum realizando su primera presentación en el programa Show! Music Core (MBC). 'Gee' tiene el registro más largo de ser #1 en las principales listas de música, donde estuvo en 1er puesto por 8 semanas, superando el récord anterior de 6 semanas establecido por «Nobody» de Wonder Girls. Ellas también establecieron un récord en el programa KBS Music Bank por ser #1 por 9 semanas consecutivas, rompiendo el récord establecido por Jewelry con "One More Time", que contaba con 7 victorias. 'Gee' fue premiada por KBS Music Bank por ser la mejor canción en ventas del año. SM Entertainment declaró que más de 100 mil copias del mini-álbum fueron enviados a las tiendas, mientras que Hanteo reportó ventas de más de 30.000 copias en los primeros 10 días de su lanzamiento. De acuerdo con su agencia SM Entertainment, el álbum vendió cerca de 65.000 copias. Gee fue capaz vendido más de 100.000 copias. Las promociones de la canción terminaron a finales de Marzo. Regreso con su segundo mini álbum 'Genie' y 'Chocolate Love' SM Entertainment anunció que el grupo regresaría con nuevo mini-álbum que muestra un look de Marineras como concepto. El 19 de junio de 2009, fue liberado el teaser video de 'Genie'. Más tarde, el vídeo musical fue lanzado el 26 de junio de 2009. El 22 de junio de 2009, el mini álbum y la canción titulada 'Genie' fueron lanzados digitalmente. El mini-álbum 'Genie', incluye un dueto entre Jessica y el miembro de SHINee, Onew, llamado 'One Year Later'. El 26 de Junio, EL grupo comenzó su promoción de actividades en Music Bank (KBS). El primer premio por ser #1 para 'Genie' fue el 10 de Julio en Music Bank. Su segundo premio fue recibido el 12 de Julio en Inkigayo. El grupo terminó las promociones para 'Genie', en Agosto. El 7 de Octubre, Girls Generation, junto con f(x), publicó un sencillo digital llamado 'Chocolate Love' para la 4ta edición de la serie de teléfonos LG blacklabel CYON, "Chocolate". Girls 'Generation cantó la "Retro Pop versión" de la canción mientras que f(x) cantó la "Electronic Pop versión". 'Además de actividades musicales, el grupo ha tenido diversas series de televisión, con éxito variado. En Julio, miembros seleccionados del grupo, junto con miembros seleccionados de Super Junior, lanzaron la canción ''Seoul'. El vídeo musical fue lanzado como parte de la iniciativa de turismo de Corea del Sur. El álbum vendió unas 50.000 copias en su primera semana después de lanzado (casi el doble de las cifras de las ventas en la primera semana de Gee). Los álbumes fueron a vender más de 200.000 a partir de 2010. Reality Show 'Sonyeosidae Horror Movie Factory', 'Cheer Up! y 'Hello Baby' El 3 de Mayo, Girls' Generation tuvo su propio reality show llamado Sonyuh Shidae Horror Movie Factory, el episodio de estreno recibió una calificación de audiencia de 3,3%. El show fue cancelado después de 6 episodios por baja audiencia. El programa fue reemplazado por otro programa de Girls' Generation llamado Cheer Up! en el que las chicas tratan de animar a la gente trabajadora, en medio de una crisis económica. El programa fue cancelado después de 2 episodios debido a que el grupo estaba demasiado ocupado con el lanzamiento y promoción de su mini-álbum, 'Genie'. El 23 de Junio, el grupo comenzó un reality titulado "Hello Baby", en el canal de cable KBS Joy, donde cuidan de un niño y experimentan lo que es la maternidad. En aquel show, toman el cuidado de un niño llamado Cho Kyungsan, y cada semana, los padres (o personas de sexo masculino que salen cada cierto tiempo), seleccionan a "la mejor mamá" y "las peores mamas" entre los miembros de acuerdo a su trabajo para el día. El show terminó el 17 de Noviembre. Primer tour por Asia 'Into the New World' En noviembre de 2009, S.M. Entertainment anunció primera gira de conciertos del grupo, 'Into the New World'. Las entradas para las fechas de Corea del Sur se agotaron en tres minutos. La gira visitó Seúl (Corea del Sur) en diciembre de 2009, Shanghai (China) en abril de 2010, y Taipei (Taiwan) en octubre de 2010. '2010: Segundo álbum completo 'Oh! A mediados de enero, SM Entertainment confirmó la liberación del segundo álbum del grupo, que seria lanzado el 28 de Enero. El 25 de enero, la canción principal fue lanzada digitalmente y el vídeo musical fue lanzado dos días después. La canción resultó ser popular muy rápidamente encabezando los rankings de varias listas de música. El 30 de Enero, el grupo comenzó las promociones en ''Show! Music Core. El interés inicial en el álbum fue alto, las pre-ordenes del album físicos y en línea totalizaron 150.000 copias. El 28 de Enero de 2010, el segundo álbum de estudio del grupo, Oh! , fue lanzado tocado asi la sima Gaon Digital Chart. En su primer día de venta, 'Oh!' vendió 30.000 copias. El álbum fue lanzado a nivel internacional a través de iTunes el 8 de febrero de 2010. Tras la liberación completa del álbum, varias pistas del álbum trazado en el Top Ten de varios Cahrts. El grupo comenzó la promoción de su álbum en MBC Music Core el 30 de enero. El grupo también realizó MBC Show! Music Core y luego grupo siguió con su segunda actuación en SBS Inkigayo al día siguiente. El album ha vendido ya más de 234.500 copias en Corea del Sur. El álbum fue precedido por el título de la pista, que alcanzó el número uno en la lista Gaon Digital Chart. El single se convirtió en el único segundo sencillo digital más vendido de 2010 en Corea del Sur, la venta de más de 3,3 millones de copias. Regreso con su segundo álbum repackage 'Run Devil Run' A partir del 11 de Marzo, fueron puestas en línea fotos de las miembros mostrando un concepto oscuro, llamado Black Girls Generation. Las Black SoShi es el apodo que se les dio al grupo. El 16 de Marzo, fue liberado vídeo y luego el 17 de marzo el sencillo fue liberado 'Run Devil Run' . Esta canción pertenece al álbum repackaged de 'Oh!', titulado con el mismo nombre que su canción principal. El vídeo musical de 'Run Devil Run' fue lanzado el 18 de Marzo, y el grupo regresó a los escenarios en el "Music Bank". Una versión demo, guía de la canción fue grabada originalmente por Kesha; sin embargo, los derechos de la canción fueron vendidos a SM Entertainment, y posteriormente asignados a Girls 'Generation. S.M. Entretenimiento indicó más adelante que Yoona era la chica de la portada. Oh! and Run Devil Run fueron éxitos comerciales en Corea del Sur, convirtiéndose en el segundo y el cuarto álbum más vendido de 2010, respectivamente. 'Debut en japón con su primer sencillo japones 'Genie El 11 de Agosto de 2010, ''Girls' Generation comenzó su promociones en Japón con el lanzamiento un DVD titulado 'New Beginning of Girls' Generation' (Nuevo comienzo de Girls Generation), que contó con siete vídeos musicales y material adicional. Después de haber firmado un contrato en Mayo, Girls’ Generation está trabajando bajo el sello discográfico de Universal Music Japan para sus promociones en Japón. De acuerdo con Universal Music Japan, el DVD alcanzó un éxito considerable, incluso antes de su lanzamiento, las pre-órdenes habían sido vendidas. En la primera semana después del lanzamiento, el DVD vendió 23.000 copias, lo que las colocó en el #4 en el ranking semanal de DVD Oricon y en el #3 en el ranking semanal de música, convirtiendo a Girls’ Generation en el primer grupo k-pop femenino en estar en el ranking Top 5 de Oricon DVD. En medio de sus actividades japonesas, el grupo también participó en el SMTown Live World Tour junto a compañeros de la misma compañía el día 21 de Agosto en el Estadio Olímpico Jamsil de Seúl. Y después, en Shanghái y Los Ángeles. El 25 de Agosto, el grupo celebró su primera exhibición en el Coliseo Ariake de Tokio. Lo que iba a ser una sola presentación terminó ampliándose a 3 shows con 22.000 asistentes. Se informó que es el debut más grande de un artista coreano en Japón. El grupo cantó cinco de sus canciones coreanas. 'Regreso con su segundo sencillo japones 'Gee Durante el Showcase, el video japonés de "'Genie'" fue revelado públicamente por primera vez, el teaser había sido liberado unos días antes, el 20 de Agosto. Su primer sencillo japonés "'Genie'" alcanzó el puesto #5 en el Oricon Chart el mismo día de su lanzamiento y después ascendió a la posición #2, ganando la posición #4 en el ranking semanal de Oricon. El grupo también alcanzó el #1 en ''Japan ITunes. Hubo 80,000 pre-órdenes mientras que solo había 45.000 copias a la venta, rompiendo un récord como artistas que debutan en Japón. Su sencillo también está destacado en la lista de Japan Billboard situándose en el #4 en la categoría de Hot 100 Chart, en el #5 en el Hot Single Sales Chart y en el #1 en el Hot Top Airplay Chart. El 20 de octubre de 2010, el grupo lanzó su 2do sencillo japonés, "Gee". La popularidad de los dos sencillos hizo que el grupo recibiera reconocimientos de las sitios web japonesas a finales de 2010, incluidos los premios a Rookie Álbum of the Year de Japan iTunes y Best Single Award de BigGlobe Music Awards. 'Ultimo regreso del año con su tercer mini-álbum 'Hoot El 27 de octubre de 2010, el grupo lanzó su tercer mini-álbum en Corea, llamado "'Hoot'", que consta de cinco temas. El video musical de "'Hoot'", fue puesto en libertad el 28 de Octubre. Girls’ Generation inició sus actividades de promoción en ''Music Bank el 29 de Octubre. "Hoot" rápidamente recibió el #1 de numerosos programas de música, demostrando ser otro lanzamiento exitoso del grupo. El grupo al mismo tiempo promueve "Hoot" y "Gee" en Corea y Japón, participando en las emisiones de música japonesa como en FNS Music Festival, donde presentaron sus dos canciones japonesas "Gee" y "Genie", el 4 de Diciembre. El 9 de diciembre de 2010, el grupo asistió a los Golden Disk Awards, donde se les otorgó tres premios incluyendo el Disk Daesang (Álbum del año) por su 2do álbum Oh!. El grupo también se convirtió en el primero en tener un Disk Daesang y un Digital Daesang, tras haber recibido uno en 2009 tras su éxito "Gee". El 15 de diciembre de 2010, el grupo asistió a los Melon Music Awards donde ganaron el premio Best Dressed Singer award, Hot Trend Song y el prestigioso Artist of the Year Award. Este sería el segundo Artist of the Year award consecutivo del grupo. "Soribada", un sitio web de Corea declara que el mejor artista de 2010 es Girls' Generation, mientras que "Gallup Korea" confirmó como el grupo nacional de chicas. 'Tercer sencillo japones 'Hoot' y Reconocimiento en Asia' El 22 de Diciembre, "Hoot" se volvió a lanzar, con canciones adicionales, en Japón. El lanzamiento se elevó al #2 en las listas de Oricon y vendió más de 21 mil copias el primer día. El grupo encabezó la lista de Hanteo con el Singer Award y el 27 de diciembre el grupo fue elegido como Star of the Year y Artista más Influyente de la Industria por Sports Korea. Ellas fueron nombradas en la lista de Asia Today como uno de los 50 Líderes Poderosos para el 2011 en el puesto 44, siendo el único grupo idol de la lista. Girls’ Generation fue designado "Artista del Año" por Dorisak, Soribada, Gallup Korea, Hanteo y Sport Korea y también ganaron "Canción del Año" con "Oh!" en Monkey 3. Girls’ Generation fueron elegidas por Japanese poll NTT docomo-Mina no Koe como "El grupo de chicas más hermosas" con 6.731 votos, superando a sus colegas de Corea, el grupo Kara y al grupo japonés AKB48. '2011: Primer álbum japones 'GIRLS' GENERATION ''Universal Music Japan actualizó su página de noticias para indicar que la versión japonesa de "Run Devil Run" sería lanzada como Chaku-uta o ringtone el 18 de Enero. El grupo también preparó una nueva canción coreana titulada "Visual Dreams", como promoción para la compañía de computadoras "Intel". El 27 de Abril, lanzan su tercer sencillo en japones "Mr. Taxi", siendo este su primer sencillo netamente japonés y el cual viene con la versión japonesa de "Run Devil Run". El 2 de Julio, ganaron las categorías de Mejor Vídeo Grupal y Mejor Karaoke por la canción "Genie" en los 2011 MTV Music Video Award Japan. El 1 de Junio, se lanzo el Primer Álbum completamente japonés titulado "GIRLS GENERATION 1st Japan Álbum", el cual contendría los sencillos japoneses previamente lanzados y así mismo el comienzo de su primera gira por todo Japón como parte de su promoción. El 'The 1st Japan Tour' empezó el 31 de Mayo en Osaka, con 14 presentaciones por 6 ciudades diferentes en un mes y medio. Dieron el paso a Europa, en un concierto en París, Francia en Junio, junto algunos artistas más de SM. Las entradas fueron agotadas a los 15 minutos de ser puestas en venta. Ese mismo mes, se dio a conocer las fechas para su Segundo Tour por Asia, el cual empezaría con Seúl el 23 de Julio. 'Regreso a corea con su tercer álbum completo 'The Boys En agosto de 2011, S.M. Entertainment confirmó que el grupo estará de regreso en septiembre con su tercer álbum de larga duración. El 26 de septiembre de 2011, la primera foto teaser con Taeyeon fue lanzado en línea para el regreso inminente de "'The Boys'", seguido de Sunny y Hyoyeon el 27 de septiembre, Jessica, Sooyoung y Tiffany el 28 de septiembre, y Yoona, Yuri y Seohyun en septiembre 29. Las chicas representaba un tema de cuento de hadas, con Taeyeon como Blancanieves, Sunny como Caperucita Roja, Hyoyeon como Pulgarcita, Jessica como Elisa, Sooyoung como Rapunzel, Tiffany como La Sirenita, Yoona como Milady de Winter, Yuri como Karen y Seohyun como La Reina de las Nieves. El 30 de septiembre de 2011, SM Entertainment anunció que el álbum sería indefinidamente pospuesto debido a las discusiones en curso sobre un lanzamiento del álbum en los Estados Unidos, con los detalles que se publicará tan pronto como se confirmaron. El 1 de octubre de 2011, SM Entertainment lanzó el primer teaser de ''The Boys', seguidos por segundo teaser de 7 de octubre de 2011. Posteriormente el 13 de octubre de 2011, SM Entertainment lanzó a 16 segundos de clips de reclamo tanto para la versión coreana e Inglés de los ''''The Boys'. El mismo día, SM lanzó 30 segundos de clips de teaser de 'The Boys', que mostró una versión más larga de los videos anteriores de reclamo. 'The Boys', originalmente sería lanzado el 5 de Octubre pero el lanzamiento se retrasó hasta el 19 del mismo mes. Su primera presentación fue en el Music Bank (KBS), el 21 de octubre. The Boys ha sido un éxito comercial en las regiones de Asia. Debutó en el número 1 en Gaon Semanal Albums de Corea del Sur, y había vendido más de 400.000 copias solo en Corea del Sur. El álbum alcanzó el número 2 en la lista de álbumes de Oricon Weekly, la lista de álbumes estándar de Japón, con los registros de ventas de más de 100.000 copias en el país. Además, el álbum se movió 26.000 copias en Taiwán. El álbum trazado tanto en España y Francia en la posición número 64 y número 130, respectivamente, durante una semana. Se confirmó el 27 de noviembre que un re-lanzamiento del álbum saldrá el 8 de diciembre La versión coreana de "Mr. Taxi", fue promovido como el primer sencillo de esta nueva publicación. 'Primer álbum japones especial 'Re:package Album “GIRLS' GENERATION"~The Boys~ El 28 de Diciembre fue salió la versión de re-lanzamiento del primer álbum japonés llamado ''Re:package Album “GIRLS' GENERATION"~The Boys~'' en el cual incluye "'The Boys'" en su versión japonesa y una nueva canción "'Time Machine'". Así mismo, cuenta con las versiones remix de "'Beautiful Stranger'", "'The Great Escape'" y "'Mr. Taxi'". '2012: Debut de su primera sub-unidad 'TaeTiSeo' S.M. Entertaiment anunció el lanzamiento de su primer sub-unidad llamado ''TaeTiSeo''. Este nombre se origina de los nombres de las 3 integrantes que lo forman: 'Tae'yeon, 'Ti'ffany y 'Seo'hyun y su primer mini-álbum debut se llamaría "'''Twinkle" El 1 de Mayo, fue lanzado su video musical debut 'Twinkle. El mini-álbum salió a la venta el 2 de Mayo. 'Regreso con su segundo álbum japones 'GIRLS' GENERATION Ⅱ ~Girls & Peace~ El 27 de Junio, salió a la venta el cuarto sencillo japonés titulado ''Paparazzi'. Previamente, el 15 de Junio salió el vídeo musical, el cual cuenta con cuatro diferentes versiones: Normal Versión, Dance Version, Dance Gold Version y Close-Up Version. Éste último, viene incluido solamente por la compra de la versión limitada del sencillo. El 10 de Agosto, salió a la venta la primera videografía completa titulada "Girls' Generation Complete Video Collection", la cual tendría los vídeos musicales de su discografía coreana y japonés. El 26 de Septiembre, lanzaron la versión japonesa y quinto sencillo ''''Oh!', lanzado originalmente en el año 2010. Este sencillo salió junto con un nueva canción "All My Love Is For You", canción que también posee un vídeo musical. El 7 de Noviembre salió a la venta su sexto sencillo Flower Power, junto con su respectivo video, y con un segundo tema llamado "Beep Beep". El 28 de noviembre, fue liberado el segundo álbum japonés de Girls Generation, llamado 'GIRLS' GENERATION Ⅱ ~Girls & Peace~'. Incluyendo los singles anteriores "Paparazzi", "Oh!", "All My Love Is For You" y "Flower Power", en este álbum no esta incluido "Beep Beep". El 30 Noviembre sale a la venta el DVD de su segundo concierto, "2011 Girls' Generation Asia Tour". El 21 de Diciembre, S.M. Entertainment manifestó un regalo para los fans, horas después, se lanzó el vídeo musical "Dancing Queen" originalmente grabado en el año 2008; además al finalizar el vídeo, aparece el teaser del nuevo álbum coreano "I Got A Boy" para el retorno en el 2013, con un concepto Hip-Hop. '2013: Cuarto álbum 'I Got a Boy' y Segundo tour Japones' El 21 de diciembre de 2012, fue lanzado el pre-single titulado 'Dancing Queen'. La pista del título, "I Got a Boy", fue lanzado digitalmente el 1 de enero de 2013. El álbum fue lanzado el 2 de enero de 2013. El 1 de Enero del 2013, Girl's Generation lanzó digitalmente su cuarto álbum coreano 'I Got A Boy', asi también, su respectivo video musical del mismo nombre. El 2 de enero, se lanzo en formato físico el cuarto album de Girls Generation en 10 versiones, 9 que son de cada miembro y una grupal, el cual vendió más de 265'000 copias tan solo en el mes de Enero y debutando #1 en muchos charts de música, tales como Gaon Album Charts y Billboard World Album Chart. Las promociones del álbum terminaron la primera semana de Febrero. Girls' Generation se embarcó en su Second Japan Arena Tour desde el 9 de Febrero hasta el 21 de Abril. Inicialmente se tenía previstos 14 presentaciones pero debido a la gran demanda se aumentaron a 6 más, con un total de 20 presentaciones en 8 ciudades de Japón. El tour convocó a más de 200 mil personas llegando a ser el primer Girl Group coreano en llegar a esa cifra 'Primer Tour Mundial '2013 Girls' Generation World Tour - Girls & Peace El 11 de Abril, el grupo realizó su segundo álbum en vivo "2011 Girls' Generation tour", el cual contiene las grabaciones de sus presentaciones en Seúl, el 23 y 24 del 2011; y sus presentaciones en solos. Así mismo, el 26 de Abril se anunció el 1er tour mundial ''2013 Girls' Generation World Tour - Girls & Peace empezando el 8 y 9 de Junio en Seúl. La discográfica japonesa de Girls' Generation; Universal Music Japan, anunció el lanzamiento de su 7.º sencillo japonés para el 29 de Mayo, llamado "Love & Girls", el cual incluye también el tema "Lingua Franca". El 18 de Septiembre se libera el 8th sencillo de Girls' Generation llamado Galaxy Supernova que incluye el tema "Do The Catwalk". Para el lanzamiento de este último sencillo, las chicas fueron la nueva imagen para la compañía de moda japonesa Samantha Thavasa. Además de este sencillo, también se realizó, en formato DVD y Blue Ray, su segunda gira por Japón "Girls & Peace - 2nd Japan Tour". Tercer álbum japones "GIRLS' GENERATION III ~LOVE&PEACE~" El 4 de Noviembre se dio a conocer el vídeo musical para su noveno y nuevo sencillo, "My Oh My", el cual fue exclusivamente lanzado de manera digital. Al día siguiente, la agrupación ganó el premio a Mejor Vídeo Musical por "I Got A Boy", en la primera presentación de los YouTube Music Awards. El 9 de Diciembre, se dio a conocer el tercer álbum japonés titulado "GIRLS' GENERATION III ~LOVE&PEACE~", disponible en descarga digital para el sudoeste asiático. El 11 de Diciembre, se lanzó la versión física en Japón. Los sencillos previos "Beep Beep", "Love & Girls", "Lingua Franca", "Galaxy Supernova", "Do The Catwalk" y "My Oh My", están incluidos en el álbum junto con seis canciones totalmente nuevas. El 22 de Diciembre, la agrupación participó para el concierto SMTown Week, en el cual, el tema para las chicas seria tipo cuento de hadas con diferentes escenarios, efectos de vídeo y presentaciones en solo; así mismo se mostró lo que sería el próximo retorno de Girls' Generation. 'Reconocimientos' La inmensa popularidad del grupo en su país natal les dio el título de "Cantantes de la Nación" y "Grupo Femenino de la Nación". Sisa Journal nombró al grupo como las artistas más influyentes de los años 2011 y 2012, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo femenino de la historia en ocupar el primer lugar en esta lista. Durante 4 años consecutivos, han ocupado el puesto 1 en el top de cantantes femeninas de Leespiar Popularity Survey de Corea del Sur. Asia Today colocó al grupo en el puesto 44 de la lista de los 50 poderosos líderes coreanos para el 2011. La revista Forbes nombró al grupo como los artistas más poderosos de Corea del Sur para el año de 2011. Es considerada por la famosa lista musical americana Billboard '''como "El Mejor Grupo Coreano Femenino Mundialmente".' '''2014: Cuarto mini-álbum 'Mr. Mr.'' Después de la presentación del teaser en el SMTown Week: "Girls' Generation ~Marchen Fantasy~", S.M.Entertainment anunció que la agrupación volvería al escenario coreano pero aún sin fecha conocida. El 10 de Febrero, el canal oficial de S.M. en YouTube, lanzó un vídeo teaser, en cual se visualiza la nueva imagen que las chicas tendrían para su próxima realización; así mismo, se dio a conocer el nombre del nuevo mini-álbum, "Mr. Mr". El cuarto mini-álbum se realizó en digital el 24 de Febrero y el 27 de manera física por diferentes sitios de música. El vídeo musical tenía principalmente como fecha de realización el 19 de Febrero, pero debido a una perdida de datos, se tuvo que postergar su lanzamiento hasta el 28 del mismo mes. Para el 23 de Julio de lanzo un álbum japonés con todas las recopilaciones titulado 'THE BEST' con sus más grandes éxitos; como Genie, Gee, Oh!, Mr.Taxi, etc.. El cual domino durante dos semanas la lista del Oricon. 'Salida de Jessica del Grupo' Para el 29 de septiembre, Jessica estaba sorprendida de que le avisaran de que ya no era parte de Girls' Generation, por lo cual escribió en su Weibo un mensaje muy alarmante, que decía: “Estaba muy emocionada por los nuevos eventos con los fans, pero recientemente, he sido informada por la agencia y por otros 8 individuos, que desde hoy, ya no soy un miembro. Estoy devastada, mi prioridad y todo mi amor es para servir como miembro de Girls' Generation, pero sin razón justificable, me han forzado ha salir del grupo.” Más tarde, ese mismo día, Jessica comentó en su post: “Ustedes son personas que amo realmente, por lo tanto, merecen saber mi verdad. Estoy profundamente lastimada por aquellos en quienes confié y espero que ninguno de ustedes tenga que pasar por este tipo de dolor.” Horas más tarde SM confirmo que Jessica ya no seria parte del grupo, ya que había comenzado su carrera como diseñadora. “Jessica seguirá en la agencia, pero no seguirá siendo parte de Girls' Generation” Después de horas de silencio, la SM lanzó un comunicado diciendo: Hola. Somos la SM Entertainment. “Os ofrecemos nuestra posición sobre las palabras publicadas en Weibo hoy por Jessica. Esta primavera, debido a su situación personal, se nos notificó que Jessica detendrá sus promociones con equipo después del lanzamiento de un álbum más. A pesar de este aviso repentino, la agencia y las demás miembros de Girls' Generation intentaron llevarlo lo mejor posible y trataron de encontrar una manera para que sus actividades pudiesen continuar en la mejor dirección posible. Sin embargo, en medio de las insuficientes negociaciones con respecto a los conflictos de las diferencias en las prioridades e intereses, Jessica comenzó su negocio de moda. Debido a esto, a pesar de las conversaciones en curso, se ha llegado a un punto en el que el equipo no se pudo mantener. Por lo tanto, la agencia no tuvo más remedio que continuar las actividades de Girls' Generation como 8 miembros antes de lo previsto, y mientras estábamos decidiendo cuando anunciar esto, Jessica había publicado sus palabras esta mañana temprano. De aquí en adelante, nuestra agencia seguirá apoyando y manejando a SNSD como 8 miembros y las actividades individuales de Jessica.” Por tanto, aunque deja el grupo, Jessica continúa en la agencia porque hace solo unas semanas SM Ent. a''nunciaba que las 9 chicas de Girls' Generation habían renovado contrato, justo antes de la expiración del mismo. Según explicaba la agencia, todos habían llegado a un acuerdo en sus contratos y se habían re-negociado los “cachés” de las chicas. El contrato era de 3 años adicionales. Un representante de la agencia dijo entonces: “Todos los miembros de SNSD han renovado sus contratos antes. Después de que las chicas terminaran sus promociones de grupo en la 1ª mitad de año, promocionarán individualmente y como unidades. Es importante para las chicas y la agencia mantener el contrato en secreto, por lo que no hablaron sobre la renovación y continuaron promocionando con normalidad.” El 15 de octubre se realizó la versión ''Repackaged del 'THE BEST' llamado, 'GIRLS' GENERATION - THE BEST (NEW EDITION)', incluyendo todas las canciones del album anterior, más 3 nuevas canciones, "Chain Reaction", "Show Girls" y "Divine", este último teniendo 2 vídeos musicales, El vídeo tipo historia y otra que incluye a las chicas, incluyendo a Jessica, siendo posiblemente el último en que ella aparezca. El 09 de diciembre dieron la presentación de "The Best Live in Tokio Dome" solo con 8 integrantes siendo la primera vez. 2015: Décimo sencillo japones 'Catch Me if You Can' SM Entertainment confirmó que el grupo estelar estará haciendo su regreso, este seria el primero tras la expulsión de Jessica en septiembre del 2014. EL 9 de abril, se lanzó el la cuenta oficial de SM el video oficial de 'Catch Me if You Can', versión japonesa y la versión coreana como un regalo para los fans. El 22 de abril de 2015, fue liberado su décimo sencillo japonés titulado 'Catch Me if You Can'. El 21 de junio diversas imágenes de Jessica en el video de "Catch Me If You Can" fueron filtradas en las redes, pues el MV de esta canción había sido grabado con anterioridad meses atrás antes de la salida de Jessica. Finalmente el 22 de Junio el fan que obtuvo el vídeo de la versión original de la canción con las 9 integrantes lo filtro. Tanto Yuri, como la agencia han dicho que se preparan hacer su regreso a corea como 8 miembros con un nuevo album coreano. El comeback de SNSD sería retrasado hasta el mes de Julio. Regreso su cuarto sencillo coreano 'Party' Se ha informado que el regreso está listo para su altamente anticipado regreso con su sencillo 'Party' este próximo 7 de julio 'Party' Contiene un total de dos canciones 'Party' y 'Check'. El 7 de julio de Corea del Sur a las 22:00 se libero el Single y el MV de 'Party', arrasó con 8 de las principales listas de Corea, llegando a la lista en tiempo real haciendo un All Kill. El video musical de 'Party' consiguió 4,2 millones de visitas en 24 horas, quitando al MV Call Me Baby “4,1 millones" de EXO como el segundo MV con mas visitas para un grupo de k-pop en un día, quedando asi solo por detrás del MV Loser de BIGBANG “4,5 millones de visitas" demostrando asi ser un grupo que no pierde su encanto con el pasar de los años. Ademas batieron su propio récord con 'I GOT A BOY' que había obtenido 3,5 millones en tan solo 24 horas y actualmente posee mas de 150 millones de visitas. Regreso con quinto álbum completo 'Lion Heart' Según Star News, el quinto álbum de SNSD sera lanzado en Agosto. Girls' Generation ha finalizado la promoción de "Party" y empiezan la preparación del álbum. El 27 de Julio las chicas se presentaron en Music Core edición especial "Summer Festival Ulsan" de MBC para terminar las actividades de Party. Y que sera transmitido en televisión el 1 de Agosto de 2015. El 7 de Julio, Girls Generation hicieron el pre lanzamiento y luego de 20 días después de actividad se cerro oficialmente. Fue un single lleno mucho amor de los fans, muy bien recibido y domino las listas de música y la radiodifusión. Fue un exito "Party" luego de 18 meses de que fue lanzando su mini-album. Las chicas terminan esa actividad pero se preparan para el álbum. Sera lanzando en Agosto, Lion Heart y You Think serán los temas principales como un doble lanzamiento del álbum. SM Entertainment planea lanzar en Agosto ambos temas según la información proporcionada por Star News, "Se espera que SNSD regresa en Agosto con nuevo disco para los aficionados", "Por favor vuelvan a voltear las miradas hacia SNSD y esperen con paciencia el regreso." El 18 y 19 de agosto, dos días esenciales para Girls´ Generation. El día 18 se dará a conocer "Lion Heart" junto a otras cinco canciones mas. Menos de 24 horas después, el día 19 de Agosto se dará a conocer "You Think" que también sera acompañado de cinco canciones mas. Un lanzamiento doble en 48 horas, 12 canciones, para el nuevo álbum que saldrá a la venta el mismo 19 de Agosto. "Lion Heart" una fuerte melodía retro con toque muy adictivo, mientras que "You Think" es una canción pop dance intensa para maximizar el atractivo de SNSD. 2016: Colaboración con SM STATION con el sencillo 'Sailing (0805)' El 25 de julio, SM Entertainment reveló que el siguiente artista en colaborar con el proyecto SM STATION sería Girls' Generation con el sencillo digital 'Sailing (0805)'. El 5 de agosto, para celebrar el noveno aniversario de Girls' Generation, lanzaron 'Sailing (0805)', que es una canción con un mensaje de agradecimiento a los Sone, que las han amado y apoyado a través de los años. La letra de la canción fue compuesta especialmente por la miembro de Soo Young. El 18 de Agosto, SM Entertainment revelo el video de Yuri y Seohyun para el proyecto de SM Station con el sencillo de "Yuri X Seohyun SECRET' "' 2017: Jessica regresa a SNSD El 28 de Enero se infiltro un video de las integrantes de SNSD con Jessica en una presentacion en Hong Kong. pero hasta el momento no se sabe si es que jessica vuelve al grupo por el aniversario y a solo una presentacion o vuelve al grupo porque queria... aqui les dejo un enlace. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSk2rT0d_gA Integrantes: center|600px De Izquierda a Derecha: Arriba: Hyoyeon, Yuri, Yoona, Sooyoung, Sunny Abajo: Seohyun, Tiffany y Taeyeon *Taeyeon (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Sunny (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Tiffany (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Hyoyeon (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yuri (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Sooyoung (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yoona (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Seohyun (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) Ex-Integrantes: *Jessica (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2007-2014) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Álbum Live' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Single' 'Internacional' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'China' 'Single' 'DVDs' Reality Show 2007 *Girls Generation Girls Go To School *MTV Girls' Generation 2008 *Factory Girl 2009 *Horror Movie Factory *Himnae-ra-him!/Cheer Up! *Hello Baby! 2010 *Right Now It's Girls' Generation 2012 *Star Life Theater *Dangerous Boy *Christmas Fairy Tale *Shinhwa broadcast 2015 * Reality Special Girls' Generation (TVLine) (Tailandia) * Channel Girls' Generation (OnStyle) Programas de TV *Star King. (2007) *Big Brothers. *3 Woman Talk Show. *600 Song. *Champagne. *Star Golden Bell. *Come To Play. *Dream Team. *Ejercito Idol. *Night Star ep. 27-28 (2010) *Enjoy Today ep. 1089 (2010) *HahaMong. *Happy Together *Hi-5. *Uno vs Cien. *(SBS) Running Man ep. 63-64 (2011) *Beatles Code (2012) *Strong Heart (2013) *Radio Star (2014) *Healing Camp (2014) *The Return of Superman (2014) *Entertainment Weakly (2014) *Entertaiment Weakly (2015) *Guerrilla Date (2015) *(SBS) Running Man ep. 254 (2015) *(MBC) Weekly Idol (2015) *(KBS) Yoo Hee-Yeol's Sketchbook (2015) *(NBC) Better Late Than Never (2015) Conciertos/Tours *'Girls' Generation Asia Tour "Into The New World" 2009-2010' **19 y 20 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Fencing Gymnasium **27 y 28 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Fencing Gymnasium **17 Abril - Shangai, China - Shangai Indoor Stadium **16 y 17 Octubre - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena *'Girls' Generation 1st Arena Tour In Japan 2011' **31 Mayo - Osaka - Osaka Jo-Hall **01 Junio - Osaka - Osaka Jo-Hall **04 y 05 Junio - Saitama - Saitama Super Arena **17, 18, 28 y 29 Junio - Tokyo - Yoyogi National Stadium **02 y 03 Julio - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Green Arena **06 y 07 Julio - Nagoya - Nippon Gaishi Hall **17 y 18 Julio - Fukuoka - Marine Messe *'Girls' Generation Tour 2011-2012' **23 y 24 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnatics Arena **09, 10 y 11 Septiembre - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena **09 y 10 Diciembre - Kallang, Singapore - Singapore Indoor Stadium **15 Enero - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **12 Febrero - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena *'Girls' Generation "Girls & Peace" 2nd Japan Tour 2013' **09 y 10 Febrero - Kobe - Kobe World Kinen Hall **16 y 17 Febrero - Saitama - Saitama Super Arena **23 y 24 Febrero - Niigata - Toki Messe **27 y 28 Febrero - Fukuoka - Marine Messe **09 y 10 Marzo - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Green Arena **19 y 20 Marzo - Saitama - Saitama Super Arena **26 y 27 Marzo - Osaka - Osaka Jo-Hall **04 y 05 Abril - Saitama - Saitama Super Arena **09 y 10 Abril - Nagoya - Nippon Gaishi Hall **20 y 21 Abril - Osaka - Osaka Municipal Central Gymnasium *'Girls' Generation World Tour "Girls & Peace" 2013-2014' **08 y 09 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **20 y 21 Julio - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena **14 Septiembre - Jakarta, Indonesia - Mata Elang International Stadium **12 Octubre - Kallang, Singapore - Singapore Indoor Stadium **09 y 10 Noviembre - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **11 Enero - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **15 Febrero - Macau, China - Cotai Arena *'Girls' Generation "Love & Peace" 3rd Japan Tour 2014' **26 y 27 Abril - Fukuoka - Marine Messe **06 y 07 Mayo - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Green Arena **23, 24 y 25 Mayo - Kobe - Kobe World Kinen Hall **05 y 06 Junio - Nagoya - Nippon Gaishi Hall **19, 20 y 21 Junio - Osaka - Osaka Jo-Hall **28 y 29 Junio - Saitama - Saitama Super Arena **11, 12 y 13 Julio - Tokyo - Yoyogi National Gymnasium *'Girls' Generation "The Best Live" 2014' **09 Diciembre - Tokyo - Tokyo Dome *'Girls' Generation 4th Tour "Phantasia" 2015-2016' **21 y 22 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **12 Diciembre - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **18, 19 y 20 Diciembre - Kobe, Japón - Kobe World Memorial Hall **23 y 24 Diciembre - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena **30 y 31 Enero - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **16 Abril - Indonesia - Indonesia Convention Exhibition **07 y 08 Mayo - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena Showcases *Naver Music Girls' Generation V Concert (2013) *Naver Star Cast Comeback Showcase "PARTY" (2015) Conciertos participativos *SMTown Live '08 (2008–2009) *SMTown Live '10 World Tour (2010–2011) *SM town in Paris (2011) *KBS Music Bank live in Paris (2012) *SMTown Live in Tokyo (2012) *SMTown Live in Los Angeles (2012) *SMTown Live in San Francisco (2012) *SMTown Live in Taiwan (2012) *SMTown Live Tokyo (2012) *SMTown Live Singapur (2012) *SMTown Live World Tour III in Beijing (2013) *SMTown Week (2013) *SMTown Live IV (2014) *KCON (2014) *Best of Best K-Pop Concert (2015) *KCON N.Y (2015) *DMZ Peace Concert (2015) *APLA 2015 Seoul (2015) Premios Curiosidades * Son llamadas las "Reinas del K-Pop". * Son consideradas el grupo más importante de la "segunda trinidad" de girlbands del Kpop. *Antes de debutar, So Yeon (ahora miembro del grupo T-ara), abandonó el grupo. Por ello la empresa decidió traspasarle el liderazgo a Taeyeon. *Girls' Generation es el grupo de Kpop que mas Music Bank a ganado teniendo 38 victorias siendo la primera con el single Kissing You * El video de Girls` Generation(소녀시대) _ Gee cuenta con mas de 172,768,009 millones vistas siendo el único grupo femenino de chicas en obtener esta cantidad de reproducciones. * El m/v Gee fue nombrada la cancion de la decada * Gee es nombrada canción de la década en #Corea, el sitio AllMusic la nombro canción destacada del Kpop en 2009. * Obtuvo 9 victorias consecutivas en Music Bank, logro que no se ha vuelto a repetir. * Gee En la actualidad es un gran clásico de la cultura Hallyu. * El 29 de septiembre, Jessica alarmó a sus fans con un mensaje en su Weibo en el que afirmaba que había sido expulsada de Girls’ Generation por su agencia y las otras ocho miembros. Aunque al principio los fans pensaban que la cuenta había sido hackeada, SM Entertainment confirmó que Girls’ Generation continuaría promocionando como un grupo de ocho miembros. *El 30 de septiembre del 2014, Jessica oficialmente dejó de ser miembro de Girls' Generation por problemas de tiempo y prioridad con el grupo y la agencia. *Jessica ofreció una declaración pública sobre su salida de Girls’ Generation. La estrella emitió su declaración a través de su negocio de modas, BLANC. *El video de Girls' Generation 소녀시대_"THE BOYS" cuenta con mas de 150.000.000 millones de visitas siendo el único femenino en tener un video con esa cantidad de reproducciones. *Girls' Generation se posiciono en el 1er lugar del los albumes mas vendidos del 2015 superando a grupos como EXO, BTS, BIGBANG y Super Junior siendo el único grupo femenino en el TOP 10.} *Tiene su propia revista llamada SONE NOTE *Billboard las nombro el mejor grupo femenino del Kpop *Son unos de los mejores grupo de corea e internacionalmente *La cancion Sailling (0805) es una colaboracion con Station. *En el único grupo de Kpop, en aparecer en los 3 canales más grandes de tv de USA: CBS - David Letterman show, ABC - Kelly Ripa show / Kpop boot camp, NBC - Better Late Than Never. *Con 65 conciertos, Girls Generation tiene la mayor cantidad de conciertos de los grupos de kpop femeninos, y 6to puesto en los grupos de Corea en general *En el primer concierto sin Jessica (despues de su salida) Sunny fue la que lloro mas que las otras miembros. *En el video Bee Bee se uso panatalla verde pero el telefono gigante era real *Im Yoon Ah estuvo apoyando a Kim Hyo Yeon en Music Core y Seohyun en Inkigayo, las mas pequeñas apoyando a su unnie en su debut. Hyoyeon retoma sus promociones la siguiente semana nuevamente se presentará en Music Bank, Music Core e Inkigayo. *El video de Girls' Generation 소녀시대_I GOT A BOY cuenta con mas de 170.000.000 millones de visitas siendo el único grupo femenino en tener esa cantidad de reproducciones. *Girls Generation puso un nuevo record al ser el único grupo femenino en tener 3 M/V con mas de 150.000.000 millones de visitas. *Tambien tienen el record en tener 5 m/v con mas de 100.000.000 millones de reproducciones en Youtube siendo el unico grupo femenino del Kpop en lograr esa cantidad *El articulo de Naver titulado, "SNSD al 10 aniversario, generación de actividades en solitario." menciona las primeras actividades de las miembros de SNSD para principios del 2017. *Lista de los 15 discos mas vendidos durante los últimos 15 años. Cada disco representa el mas vendido en su año de lanzamiento. SNSD es el único grupo femenino en la lista, al respecto al articulo menciona:"¡Esto es impresionante porque son las únicas artistas femeninas que aparecen en la lista! Los álbumes físicos están dominados por artistas masculinos, por lo que fue un gran logro para Girls' Generation tener el álbum más vendido de 2011 vendiendo 385.348 copias de 'The Boys' según Gaon." *Piko Taro el interprete de la popular canción PPAP (Pen-Pineapple-Apple-Pen) declaro "Shoujo JiDai (SNSD) es lo mejor." *Top de presentaciones mas populares en Show Music Core del canal oficial MBC Kpop en YouTube #1 Comeback Stage - CMIYC 10 millones de visitas #2 Comeback Stage Lion Heart 9.43 millones de visitas. #3 Comeback Stage MrMr 9.42 millones de visitas, #4 Comeback stage you think 8.85 millones de visitas. *Se ha revelado que Girls' Generation tendrá un comeback en el 2017 *SNSD se mantiene en el top de ventas de álbums de grupos femeninos en la historia para la lista #GAON , y única subunidad en el top 10! *Hyoyeon ~ Buen debut de Hyoyeon con 'Mystery'! Estuvo en la lista Billboard de K-Pop Videos más vistos en Diciembre 2016 #7 America #8 Todo el mundo. *Taeyeon ganó "Digital Bonsang" en los GDA. Y tuvo número 1 en búsquedas en #MelOn inmediatamente después. *Taeyeon se llevó el premio como artista coreana del año en KKBOX Music Awards 2016! *En una entrevista, Shinhwa confirmó que solo conocen los nombres de grupos de chicas hasta SNSD. De todos los grupos que debutaron después de SNSD, no tienen idea de sus nombres. *Top 10 de conciertos mas vendidos en 2016 en el sitio YesAsia, Phantasia in Japan fue el #2 DVD/BR mas vendido durante 2016. *Koreaboo hizo un top de 'Los eyesmile que harían que cualquier fan sonría de vuelta' y Tiffany quedo en el puesto 1. *Luego de la presentación de Holler en POP STAR 6, #SNSD TTS fue tendencia #1 y #Holler #6 en las busquedas en tiempo real en #MelOn. *Una reportera alabó el cuerpo de Sunny en una entrevista, y dijo que si podía cambiar su cuerpo por alguien por un día, sería con ella. Super delgada pero glamorosa. *En la encesta hecha por soompi 2017 al elegir al mejor fandom sone! quedo en el puesto 5 haciendo que Girls' Generation sea él unico grupo femenino dentro del top 10 *GirlsGeneration es el grupo femenino de #KPop con más vistas generales en YouTube durante todo 2016, sorprendente recordando que snsd no tuvo un comebkack en el 2016! *Sitio Web Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial Japones *Sitio Oficial U.S.A. Facebook *Facebook Oficial *Facebook Oficial Japones Twitter *Twitter Oficial Canal de Youtube *Canal de Youtube Oficial Galería GirlsGeneration01.jpg GirlsGeneration02.png GirlsGeneration03.jpg GirlsGeneration04.jpg GirlsGeneration05.jpg GirlsGeneration06.jpg GirlsGeneration07.jpg GirlsGeneration08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Girls' Generation - Gee|Gee Girls' Generation - The Boys|The Boys Girls' Generation - I Got A Boy|I Got A Boy Girls' Generation - Oh!|Oh! Girls' Generation - Mr. Taxi|Mr. Taxi Girls' Generation - Into The New World|Into The New World Girls' Generation - Girls' Generation|Girls' Generation Girls' Generation - Kissing You|Kissing You Girls' Generation - Baby Baby|Baby Baby Girls' Generation - Way To Go|Way To Go Girls' Generation - HaHaHaSong|HaHaHaSong Girls' Generation - Genie|Genie 'Japón' Girls' Generation - Genie (Japanese Ver)|Genie (Japanese Version) Girls' Generation - Gee (Japanese Ver)|Gee (Japanese Version) Girls' Generation - Bad Girl|Bad Girl Girls' Generation - Run Devil Run (Japanese Ver)|Run Devil Run (Japanese Version) Girls' Generation - Mr Taxi (Japanese Version)|Mr Taxi (Japanese Version) Girls' Generation - Time Machine (Japanese Ver)|Time Machine Girls' Generation - Paparazzi|Paparazzi Girls' Generation - Paparazzi (Dance Edit GOLD)|Paparazzi (Dance Edit GOLD) 'Internacional' Girls' Generation - The Boys (English Ver)|The Boys (English Version) 'Colaboraciones' Super Junior & Girls' Generation - SEOUL|Super Junior & Girls' Generation - SEOUL Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2007 Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:EMI Music Japan Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JGirlBand Categoría:JDebut2010